Turin's Birthday
by Kwantum
Summary: <html><head></head>HAPPY B-DAY VINGLE  I really hope that it's your birthday...I make mistakes  Here's one for Vingle's birthday, it's Turin's twentieth and Beleg and Mablung are planning something special along with Nellas and Elen Of the Sapphire Eye's OC Elenuial</html>
1. Chapter 1

Beleg felt the urge to once again verbalize his concerns with the situation,

"Mablung, do you really think that Turin's twentieth should be celebrated in Gene's stall?"

"Well what's wrong with Gene's stall?"

"Nothing, but you know...it's Gene's, and not very spacious...and you know...a cow stall."

"You never had an open mind Beleg."

"You say that like you even have the remotest idea of what goes on in _your _mind."

"Ouch."

Their daily banter was interrupted when Elenuial and Nellas entered the now cramped underground stall, Nellas who was creepily adept at finding Turin's whereabouts had been checking in every few minutes to let Beleg and Mablung know so they could coordinate. Beleg and Mablung who were "working" at trying to decorate a cow stall for the edain's twentieth birthday.

The two elleth quietly observed the Marchwarden's handiwork, their combined efforts had produced the astoundingly original idea to spell out HAPPY BIRTHDAY at the front of Gene's stall. After two hours they had accomplished a barely distinguishable and ragged "B" and an "I" that appeared to be Saeros's probably stolen flute propped up on a bucket.

Elenuial and Nellas' eyes met for the briefest of moments, in an attempt to stop the two from ruining something more important that decorations (Turin was after all Captain of the Pragmatic) they had glorified the assignment and set forth to do some real work. With the cake cooling off, Turin brooding and shunning daylight (that usually keeps him busy for a few hours if not interrupted) and Saeros tied up, rendered unconscious, and locked in a broom cupboard, all foreseeable major problems were handled.

Smiling slightly, the two women sent Beleg and Mablung off to Bargon's new pub to pick up the massive amounts of liquor that the four had ordered to support their friend's new business and for the sheer enjoyment of seeing Turin suffer from the many things that differentiate edain from elves.

Beleg and Mablung dutifully set off on the short walk to Bargon's pub as Elenuial and Nellas tries to make a cow stall look a little less like a cow stall.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours after Beleg and Mablung's "mysterious" disappearance, Turin had been on high alert. It was his birthday, and for all intents and purposes one of the most highly anticipated and aggravating days of the year. Ever since his arrival in Doriath, Beleg and Mablung had set up some elaborate prank for his birthday. While "mostly" harmless some of his worst memories were from birthday "surprises"

For example, one year-his first in Doriath-the two had tricked him into spending time with Saeros...pretty self explanatory.

On another occasion, the two had laid out a highly complex series of puzzles and tests for Turin, constantly promising him cake at the end of the journey. Any nine year old would be driven to do almost anything for cake (black forest cake especially which was the variety of cake that was described) but Turin was uniquely tenacious. Certainly his natural sense of perseverance (stubbornness) certainly helped, but what Beleg and Mablung did not know was that Morwen would sigh wistfully and mutter under her breath about cake. Turin's curiosity peaked and after nagging Sador about the delectable food item, the woodworker finally gave in and told the boy all he knew. He was enthralled at his friend's description and while he felt that his mother would give a more detailed recount of what it was to have Black Forest Cake, he _was_ half terrified of her. Long story short, the child had a rather unhealthy fixation with Black Forest Cake and after a year of failed attempts to acquire it, he was willing to put up with Beleg and Mabling if it meant cake.

Imagine his utter disappointment and overwhelming feeling of betrayal when all he found in the last cave was a tauntingly realistic drawing of his prize with the haunting words "The Cake is a Lie" scrawled across every available surface in an unknown handwriting. All that he found after scouring the room was a family of dead rats, he had then began calling his unknown nemesis Ratman.

Another time Beleg and Mablung had gotten him excited about going into the Subtals when they were first built. Upon reaching their destination, Beleg clapped him on the back and said,

"The Subtals, a wretched hive of scum and villainy"

The two had then left him there and forced him to stay the night. When they came to pick him up the next day, he was an entirely different man...Suffice to say that he had then given the place a wide berth.

It would then be a safe assumption to say that Turin had been in lockdown mode for the past eight hours, anticipating Beleg and Mablung's next move.

Turin continued his walk and remembered all the birthday horrors those two had put him through, while he may classify them as horrors, if he was honest with himself he rather enjoyed the feeling of family that being trampled by birds and potatoes and Saeros evoked.

It was when he let his guard down, being lost in the sea of reminiscence, that Beleg and Mablung dropped from trees in front of him.

Turin instinctively reached down for a large rock to hurl at the first person who moved (it was a favourite opening move of his)

"Suilad Turin"

said Mablung with no trace of malice

"We decided that this year, your surprise would be that there is no surprise."

Turin didn't loosen his grip on the rock

"We didn't like it, but Elenuial and Nellas got in on it and they wouldn't let us hang you upside down in a cell with Saeros and only one flask of water and one piece of bread to fight over for a week while listening to that half mad space elfling obsess about space.

Turin brought down his arm but the rock stayed in his hand, if Elenuial and Nellas really were involved then he knew to expect some soft music, a nice CAKE, a few streamers, and a card...However after all these years he didn't know if he could trust anyone when it came to his birthday.

"Fine" he said suspiciously as he let his two friends lead him back to Menegroth


	3. Chapter 3

Elenuial and Nellas grinned as they saw Turin, Beleg, and Mablung come back all with the same meager amount of sanity as they had left with and with all their appendages intact.

"Happy Birth-"

they began, only to see Mablung and Beleg advance menacingly on the edain from behind

"Oh Eru behind you." warned Nellas as Elenuial made to try and stop the two marchwardens, but to no avail.

Turin wheeled around just in time to see Mablungs psychotic grin as he gleefully yelled,

"BIRTHDAY BEATS!"

_not too bad, thought Turin...at least this gives me an idea of what to do on THEIR birthday, how many beats would they..._

and then Turin remembered why Mablung was called the Heavy Hand


	4. Chapter 4

About half an hour after he blacked out, Turin blinked confusedly when a huge dollop of cake hit him in the face

"THE CAKE IS A LIE" squealed Mablung with uncontrolled mirth

Beleg was chuckling with approval and made a show of pulling Turin to his feet while Mablung was left alone to Elenuial and Nellas' reprimand.

After Turin eagerly salvaged as much of the almighty cake as possible, Beleg brought up a sensitive question.

"You know mellon nin, you _are _twenty and that was just _one _birthday beat..."

"Oh Eru no" groaned Turin

Beleg had Belthronding at the ready and gave Turin a good whack with it that knocked the edain off of his perch on Gene's bucket (Saeros' flute had been used as a candle with a wad of hay stuffed down one end quite a while ago)

Turin was just about to spring up again when Beleg began mercilessly whacking him with belthronding as Mablung counted enthusiastically with Elenuial and Nellas trying very hard not to laugh as they mentally stored the image of the most renowned archer whacking Thingol's fosterling with his equally famous bow.


End file.
